The evening after the lunchtime confession
by mrytale2-5
Summary: sequel to 'crystal heart', Dave goes round to meet JJ for the evening, definte M rating for sexual content.


**A/N – so this is a sequel to 'Crystal Heart'...I don't write a lot of smut, for which there is a good reason (I'm not very good at it), but some people asked for a sequel and this is what I came up with, only for adult readers, mature content so be forewarned...**

**

* * *

**

The evening after the lunch confession...

Dave was waiting anxiously in his car, he didn't want to knock on the door in case he disturbed JJ putting Henry down, his eyes looked briefly down at the dash board and checked the time, 19:15, before he looked back up and towards the house which apart from two lights on downstairs was sitting in darkness. Dave moved his right hand down and reached down for his cell phone, his fingers awkwardly working the buttons as he finally finished the message.

_Is it safe to come in?_

Dave placed the cell on his leg and moved his gaze towards the house, smiling as he saw the porch light flick on just before his phone vibrated down his leg, his heart rate quickened as he fumbled to open it.

_I'm ready and waiting..._

Dave didn't, couldn't, wait any longer as he eagerly got out of the car, quickly remembering to lock it before walking, almost trotting to the front door.

* * *

JJ placed her hand flat on the door, breathing deeply as the thoughts of early in the day ran through her head, interacting with her dreams of where the night was going to lead. Henry had gone without a problem and thankfully he was a wonderful sleeper so she knew that she wouldn't hear a peep out of him until the morning. Closing her eyes momentarily she managed to clear her mind and the rest of her senses as she heard the sound of footsteps crunching up the gravel path, JJ took one last deep intake of breath, holding it tight for a couple of seconds before she released it and opened the door.

"Well I'm glad to see that you dressed for the occasion!"

Dave grinned widely as he watched JJ blush as her hand raised and touched the over-sized sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah Henry likes to splash in the bath, come on in."

JJ motioned for Dave to enter as she shut the door behind him, stopping briefly to tear the offending piece of clothing off which she threw onto the back of the chair.

"Would you like a drink?"

Dave turned and felt his breathing stop for a second as he saw JJ standing there in a tight white t-shirt, her blonde hair untied and cascading around her face. He blinked his eyes and shook his head before he smiled back.

"Coffee would be good."

JJ nodded as she walked past the older man, allowing her hand to brush against his leg and grinned as she heard a slight moan escape his mouth, although she didn't want to rush anything so she carried on walking through to the kitchen grabbing the kettle as she wandered over to the sink and turned on the tap.

* * *

"So Henry went to sleep ok?"

"Like a dream."

Dave stood a few paces back, his eyes fixated on the back of JJ's head as he took the decision to move forward, slowly, one pace at a time, until he was right behind her.

"Dave..."

JJ moved her head back as she felt his slow breath on the back of her neck, her hands working quickly to turn the tap off and put the kettle down.

"I've been waiting too long cara..."

Dave wrapped his arms around JJ's waist, his fingers pushing the t-shirt up and started to stroke the soft, perfect skin underneath. JJ leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, her heart pounding fast as Dave's fingers edged further up her body.

"Can you finish what you start this time Dave?"

Dave didn't reply as he pulled up the t-shirt and lifted it off, throwing it onto the floor before he turned JJ around so she faced him, quickly capturing her lips as their tongues intertwined, Dave's hands moved up JJ's back, seamlessly unhooking her bra as he tossed it away from them.

"Too many clothes..."

JJ pulled herself away as she felt Dave's hands moved around and cup her breasts, her own hands starting to concentrate on his shirt buttons, fumbling in her eagerness until she gave up and pulled it open and wrestled it off of him.

"Am I going too fast?"

Dave looked seriously at JJ who just shook her head and put her hands onto his face before she kissed him once again. Dave's hands moved down JJ's back, his fingers slipping under her jeans as he suddenly discovered that she had no underwear on.

"Oh Jen..."

JJ moved her hands down as she kept her lips pressed hard against Dave's, reaching the leather belt she released the clasp and gently pushed the jeans down his legs her hands brushing his already hard penis. A grin crept across her face as she brought her hands up again, lingering over the erection for a second longer but she soon moaned as Dave moved his hands down lower, stretching his fingers underneath her and stroked her wetness.

"I need you..."

JJ made short work of Dave's boxer shorts before she raised her hands onto his shoulders and pushed him onto the nearby chair the action causing Dave to quickly move his hands and grin as widely as an excited teenager. JJ unbuttoned her jeans and stepped out of them before she manoeuvred herself down on his hard shaft, her juices flowing freely as she went down.

"Oh God cara..."

Dave moaned in delight as JJ rested her hands on the back of the chair whilst her body caressed him up and down, hard and fast. He knew that they both needed this as his hands moved to massage her pert bottom.

"Dave I can't..."

"It's ok cara, come for me..."

Dave couldn't hold on much longer either, the anticipation of the moment had caught up with them as they finally found release.

"Dave..."

JJ felt the ecstasy come over her as her head dropped onto Dave's shoulder her panting breath hitting the pulse spot on his neck as he pushed harder and deeper into her.

"Uh...cara...Jen..."

JJ smiled as she felt Dave's body shudder and he pulsated against her before his arms pulled her tight against him.

"You know that my bedroom is a lot more comfortable!"

JJ wiggled her eyebrows as she moved her head up and looked deep into Dave's eyes.


End file.
